


Illuminated by moonlight

by Miizurichan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, English Names, Established Relationship, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden and Keaton rarely have time to be all by themselves for longer periods of time, but one afternoon, a proposal from Keaton offers them a rare opportunity to spent some alone time together. Although a bit wary at first, Kaden agreed, and he would surely not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost sorry about this, but I'm really happy about it.   
> the dom/sub tag is purely to be safe, in case some of the references in the fic make someone against dom/sub uncomfortable, yeah.   
> uh, apart from that   
> please enjoy!

The moon was full that night, Kaden knew. Keaton had been acting strange all day and Kaden’s suspicions were confirmed after dinner while he was out in the low, yet warm afternoon sun. Keaton had told him he knew of a lake within the forest behind the place they were staying at that was good for swimming. 

At first, Kaden had been reluctant to answer. Not really because he didn’t trust Keaton, but because of Keaton’s odd behaviour. However, when Keaton excitedly showed him he had a whole basket of everything they would need prepared, he couldn’t help it. 

Kaden wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or not, but as he walked through the woods with Keaton while the moonlight peeked through the thick trees, he could almost feel nervousness radiating off Keaton. He wasn’t sure why, and knowing Keaton would probably blow it off as nothing, Kaden settled for brushing his tail against Keaton’s tail who in turn brushed back against his. 

The action made a smile spread out on his face, but it soon fell into a look of awe as they stepped into the clearing where the lake was. It wasn’t the largest lake Kaden had ever seen, but it was in no way small. However, that wasn’t what took Kaden’s breath away. 

What took his breath away was how the moon illuminated the water and the grass surrounding the lake. The area looked so quiet and peaceful that Kaden couldn’t get a word out. He could only stare at Keaton who had a sheet spread out on the grass where they stood. 

“Well… what do you think?” Keaton’s voice sounded both nervous and excited, a thing Kaden found to be adorable, and enough to tear him out of his little trance. 

“Yes, Keaton. This is beautiful, Keaton.” Smiling widely again, Kaden walked over to join Keaton on the sheet spread out on the ground. “Will you tell me your plans now though?” As he stood beside Keaton, he got so equally excited and nervous he couldn’t stop his tail from wagging back and forth. He knew Keaton had said something about swimming earlier, but Kaden figured that couldn’t possibly be everything. 

Seeing the excitement clear as day on Kaden, Keaton felt more at ease that things would go well. Although he and Kaden had some form of a relationship, they had never done something together that was only them, that wasn’t in either of their rooms. 

Clearing his throat lightly and gesturing toward the lake with his hand, Keaton looked at the excited man beside himself and uttered two simple words. “Skinny dipping.” 

At first, the words hadn’t registered properly in his head, so naturally he just nodded excited and was ready to go. Only when Keaton started undressing himself did it really sink in. “W-wait, you’re serious?” 

Keaton’s ears twitched lightly as he tilted his head to the side. “Of course I am.” He paused for a second, only having his pants and boots left. “Don’t you want to?” 

The sad look on Keaton’s face made Kaden’s stomach churn uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure why his instincts were telling him to get his ass out of there, after all, Keaton had never hurt him before, in front of others or in private. Nor did he really think Keaton would harm him, maybe his instincts just overreacted a bit. Yeah, that must have been it. 

With a sheepish smile, Kaden slid off the scarf around his neck and reached down to pull off his boots and put them aside. The sudden cold feeling of grass under his bare feet made his ears twitch. “I want to. It just took me off guard… usually I have to force you to take baths with me.” He continued to undress himself, but smiled as he heard Keaton mumbling to himself as he pulled his boots off. He always found that endearing. 

They remained in silence until every piece of clothing was gone. Seeing each other naked wasn’t something new to them anymore, but seeing each other naked while bathing in moonlight was not a thing they had ever experienced before. 

Feeling a bit mischievous, Kaden couldn’t help but peek down as he stood in front of Keaton with his ears perked in high alert. “You trimmed!” He didn’t mean to sound as surprised as he did, but with Keaton he had learned to appreciate even the smallest things. Trimmed pubic hairs were one of those small things and Kaden couldn’t keep back the excited wagging of his tail. 

“Well… I mean, yeah.” Keaton shrugged lightly and looked down at himself for a second before looking up. “Anyway, come.” Clearing his throat slightly, Keaton entwined his fingers with Kaden’s fingers and tugged him toward the shoreline of the lake. Laughing slightly, Kaden followed happily. 

When they got to the shoreline, Kaden leaned in to nibble lightly on Keaton’s left ear before dashing out into the cold water until it reached his waist. Grinning widely, Kaden watched as Keaton flushed up in surprise before dashing after him. 

Even if the water was cold at this time of night, they barely noticed it as they kept their arms around each other and their bodies close together. Any other time, Kaden would have started getting upset that his fur and hair was getting messy, but not tonight. With Keaton’s almost rough grip on his hair, and their lips locked, he didn’t have a care in the world. 

The only thing that mattered to him at that moment, was Keaton, the moonlight and how absolutely stunning Keaton looked. Wet, grinning and bathing in moonlight was positively the most gorgeous Kaden had ever seen him. Apart from when he had fallen asleep after a grooming session. 

After a while of splashing and enjoying the water together, they moved toward the shoreline again, but barely made it fully onto land before they were on the ground wrapped up in each other. The grass felt soft against Kaden’s back, but his focus was on Keaton’s hands gripping at his thighs while his mouth was busy at his neck and shoulders. 

“Mmh, Keaton.” The soft moan followed by a whisper of his name made Keaton stop and look up at Kaden with a curious yet confused expression. Kaden couldn’t help but pull him up over himself to kiss him gently before rolling them over in the grass. 

Looking down at Keaton in the grass, Kaden felt an increasing need to tease Keaton. He knew there was a fine line between fun and done with Keaton, but he was too far gone in excitement and lust to care. Besides, he always did like poking and prodding at Keaton’s limits as much as Keaton liked poking and prodding him quite literally. 

Grinning slightly, Kaden ground his ass down onto Keaton’s crotch, deliberately drawing a small growl from his throat. The noise and the twitch from below still wasn’t enough. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” As he ground down once more, he could see Keaton clinging to the last bits of self-control he could find in his body. Kaden wasn’t surprised he didn’t get an answer, so he continued. “Well, you already got me in the mood, so finish that little plan of yours.” Before he stood up, Kaden leaned down to kiss Keaton lightly, but pulled his lower lip with him a bit as he pulled back. 

After watching Keaton’s bewildered face for a bit, Kaden slowly made his way over to the sheet spread out on the ground and sat down on his knees. Although he could hear Keaton’s movements behind him, he kept his back toward him and focused on the picnic basket instead. 

When he opened the lid, he quickly found what he was looking for in it, but didn’t turn until he could feel Keaton’s warm hands on his hips and dry lips at the back of his neck. When he came face to face with Keaton again, he wiggled the jar in his hand lightly. “It’s not food oil, is it? Don’t want unnecessary pain.” 

Scoffing at his comment, Keaton pulled Kaden up in his lap and licked his chin lightly. “I have everything planned. Food oil smells too much anyway.” Taking the jar from Kaden and putting it aside, Keaton grabbed his upper thighs and dragged him toward himself so Kaden ended on his back with his butt still in Keaton’s lap. Although the movement had been fast, Kaden was thankful his tail hadn’t become injured, but he had no time to worry as he was flipped over again and felt Keaton’s had rake through his tail while lifting it to expose his ass. 

Keaton would be the first to admit that Kaden had a great ass, not just the shape of it either, but everything of it. He was truly fascinated and he would have loved to explore it thoroughly yet again, but there was no time. He was aching, and he knew Kaden would simply grab what he wanted if he got impatient. It wasn’t a problem per se for Keaton, he liked when Kaden took control sometimes, but not tonight. Tonight he had spent a lot of time planning and working up bravery, so leaving his kitsune lover hanging was out of the question. He didn’t want to leave Kaden with anything to complain over when morning came. 

With that in mind, he busied his left hand on Kaden’s ass while he opened the oil jar with his right. Kaden had teased him before, so instead of scooping a handful of oil to warm in his hand, Keaton simply lifted the jar and poured a decent amount over Kaden’s entire ass. The sensation made him gasp, his back curve and his tail bristle slightly. Keaton could have watched that scene all night, but he wanted more. 

After kneading around and drawing soft sighs of pleasure from Kaden, Keaton moved closer to the goal. Keaton rubbed his thumb in slow circles over his entrance until Kaden groaned and pushed his ass back against him, a clear sign of impatience. 

Keaton wasted no time in starting to work Kaden open with gentle, yet firm movements. The small burn from the stretching is easily washed away as Keaton grabs around the sensitive base of his tail and rubs it gently. 

The sensations made chills of pleasure run down his spine and Kaden couldn’t help but rock his ass back against Keaton’s fingers without pause until the small fullness of it disappeared. The loss of pleasure made Kaden stand properly on all fours and turn his head back to look at Keaton with a confused and disappointed expression. 

However, the disappointment melted quickly as he noticed Keaton was pouring oil into his hand and rubbing it over his dick. Now feeling anticipation, Kaden curved his back lightly and swished his tail over his own back to give Keaton the go-ahead. 

Kaden knew the action would arouse Keaton further, and the firm grip on his hips confirmed it. He was pulled backward toward Keaton and drew a deep breath as the heated flesh of his dick bumped against his entrance before the slow burn from stretching came. The buzzing and light burn from Keaton entering him shook through him as raw pleasure, he loved it. 

Moans spilled out of his mouth as Keaton started thrusting his hips shallowly, both to tease and to give Kaden time to get used to the feeling. But, Kaden didn’t want time, he felt fine, and he wanted to be fucked. 

With moan, rather a whine, of Keaton’s name, Kaden started rocking his hips at the opposite time of Keaton’s trusts, effectively making him sink deeper in with each thrust. Kaden could hear a small sound from Keaton’s throat, but had no time to react before a hand pressed on his back until his upper body hit the sheet below and his ass was up and bared for all it was worth. 

The hand on his back didn’t move, but Kaden could feel another hand at his hip before it dug into his skin and pulled him back in time with a hard thrust. Even though it was rough, Kaden only felt pleasure, he was entirely at the mercy of Keaton’s fast, rough thrusts. 

No moans could be held back as Keaton almost seemed to lose himself in the perfectly rough pace. The friction and the sound of their skin slapping together made Kaden’s skin tingle and his head swim in pleasure. The sounds deep from Keaton’s throat enticed Kaden to continue rocking his hips while laying his head to the side to sneak a hand down to stroke himself. 

Never in a million years had Kaden thought he’d enjoy being fucked roughly from behind, completely at his partner’s mercy. But he did and he was so close to completion. Every bit of his skin felt like it was on fire, a fire of pleasure. 

Kaden could feel Keaton was as close as he was, the rough trusts had lost their firm pace and were erratic. Not that it mattered, Kaden swam in pleasure either way, but the completion didn’t come until both of Keaton’s hands were on his hips and his teeth were closed down – almost breaking skin – on his neck. Kaden couldn’t help the loud mewl that escaped him as he pushed himself as far back against Keaton as he could get as he spilled himself over the sheet below them. Barely even a second after, he could only draw a shuddering breath as Keaton reached his high and released his shoulder. 

Breathing heavily to the point of gasping, they separated, but Kaden was quick to find his way into Keaton’s arms as they laid down to bask in afterglow under the moonlight. 

They were messy, dirty and tired, but blissful. Back where they stayed, there were always people around, but here, in the middle of the woods by a lake, it was only them. The only other things that could judge them there were mice and owls, maybe, but neither of them gave a damn. 

Muttering an apology, Kaden grunted as Keaton moved to fish out another sheet from the basket, but settled nicely as it was spread over them. He could have complained they were sleeping outside, but he was too tired and happy to want to get up. 

Sleep came easily to them both, the calming noise of nature and each other’s breathing was more than enough for both of them to drift off within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially based on a headcanon and a dream, i guess. I just love the idea of Kaden being able to let loose with Keaton at times and thus not caring as much about his looks. In turn, he sometimes is allowed to groom Keaton all shiny and smooth. I don't know, it's just cute. then it got out of hand, but i needed this good lord. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this~


End file.
